This study is being conducted to determine whether women with polycystic ovaries have a different pattern of body fat storage compared with women who have regular menstrual cycles and normal ovaries, and whether there is any association between these patterns of body fat storage and hormone levels, blood cholesterol and fat levels and overall glucose and insulin metabolism.